


Before the Happy Ending

by Mischiefkingwinkyface



Series: Arcana Modern AU [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefkingwinkyface/pseuds/Mischiefkingwinkyface
Summary: From the same time as These Chaotic Gays, here's all the angst I won't be adding into the main series. There will be trigger warnings at the top of every chapter, please practice self care.They will be quite short chapters but there is plenty more content in the other works that will be in this series so feel free to check it out!
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak, Ilyushka/Asra
Series: Arcana Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565794
Kudos: 14





	Before the Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> TW: sexual assault 
> 
> The reason for Asra's Haphephobia with Ilya's comfort from the memories.

Asra had never provoked anyone. He wouldn’t- he couldn’t- He hadn’t. 

That’s why it was so hard for him to remember that night where’d he’d stayed behind at the bar after everyone else had gone. He’d gotten to talking to this person who he couldn’t quite remember the name or face of. Most of that night was… fuzzy to say the least. 

What Asra did remember was just everything he wanted to forget. 

There was a faint memory of being coaxed away from the bar after being talked into having more drinks than he’d ever even consider usually. They’d walked close to him, so close their hand brushed his and whenever he tried to step away he felt his other hand connect with the wall. No one else had been in the street that night, that much was clear even with his disorientation. Part of Asra had always blamed the lack of witnesses for what happened next. 

The person he was with had called him beautiful before making a comment about how they had never cared much for the clinical ideas of sex. Even at the time, the comment gad seemed to him but Asra had never been one to speak without considering his words first. 

Not that he had time to as the they grabbed him by the wrist, pinning him to the nearest wall. He’d frozen. The impact alone had caused pain to blossom where his head had hit the wall and his wrist had broken free of its usual socket. It’s not even like he hadn’t tried to scream, it’s just that trying to cry for help was hard with the other person’s lips on his. 

It could have, and probably would have, escalated further if someone hadn’t walked past at the moment. The person they were with smiled as though nothing had happened and had dragged Asra down the street by his dislocated wrist while Asra felt hot tears stream down his cheeks-

“-ra? Asra?!” Ilya’s voice pulled Asra into consciousness, his hand resting on Asra’s cheek in an attempt to awaken him. 

“No! Don’t touch me!” Asra flinched away and pressed himself into the headrest. He was trembling so hard breathing was difficult and he couldn’t bring himself to even attempt eye contact. 

There wasn’t even a pause before Ilya backed away, giving Asra the space he needed for his breathing to get easier before attempting to speak to him again, “I’m not going to hurt you.” -their eyes met- “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. Not now, not ever. Understand?” 

Seconds ticked back as Asra just watched Ilya with wary eyes as though waiting for him to make a hostile move. Finally, he let out a breath and allowed himself to move forward from the headrest, “I…” 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Ilya had picked-up a pillow and hugged it to his chest, resting his chine on the edge of it, “I’m right here, no ones going to hurt you again.”

“What if… I don’t believe you?” ,there was a crack in Asra’s voice as he spoke. 

“Then I will prove it to you. If I manage nothing else in my life apart from that then I will do it. Even if it takes me to my last breath then I will prove to you, Asra Alnazar, that you are safe. That you will always be safe.” The promise was in the softness of Ilya’s voice. It laid among the blossoms of hope in his eyes and the unspoken barrier that stood between them, keeping Ilya from breaking all the most important boundaries. 

There was a promise there.


End file.
